


Core Strength

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: After six months in the Empire's custody, Eve is rescued and wakes to a new world wrought with chaos.  All who were once close to her are gone.  Eorzea is torn apart with panic and no guiding light to aid them.There is no question about it.  The Ascians have gone too far.Eve is ready to strike back.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Solus zos Galvus, or Emet-Selch, or whatever title he preferred, was a man who knew how to hide. May it be himself, his possessions or even a certain Champion of Eorzea.

But, as this elezen uncovered whilst investigating the suspiciously young founding father’s movements, he couldn’t hide everything.

The facility was eerily quiet, save for the footsteps of the champion’s would-be rescuer. The door slid open to reveal the hibernating hero and he gazed upon her.

A black-haired miqo’te with dark red highlights, as if to match the blood she had shed over her reign as the imperial’s bane. Most notably, her left ear had a chunk bitten off it, one of her more recent identifying features.

There were tales of her battle with the crowned prince. How he savagely attacked her like a beast. Ironic or hypocritical. Or both. The elezen didn’t have much of a strong opinion.

The main thing he cared about was to retrieve the hero who’d been missing for the past six months.

He strolled to the control panel, a hand hovering over the lights, screens and buttons. After discerning what to do, he pushed the button which drained her prison.

Her ears twitched as she was lowered to the bottom of the tank. She was placed on her knees and her head fell forward, resting against the glass in front of her.

The elezen swiftly moved in front of the tank, pulling a blanket from his backpack. He unravelled it and caught the miqo’te once the glass slid to the side to release her. He wrapped her up like a newborn babe and cradled her in his arms.

She was light. Convenient.

He tucked her head against his neck and took off out of the room. The hero in his arms frowned as she stirred.

* * *

_“The Empire’s here!”_

_Eve’s heart sunk as she heard the frantic young wood wailer barrel through Gridania. She was moments away from going to the Lotus Stand to discuss evacuation procedures._

_Ghimlyt was a success when the alliance pushed forward yet what they hadn’t fully prepared themselves for was the Black Rose. A poisonous gas that killed in less than a second._

_The alliance retreated and the Empire pushed forward. They retook Ala Mhigo and wasted no time in invading Gridania’s borders._

_Eve turned to run and warn the Elder Seedseer but an arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back. She parted her lips and a hand pressed itself to them, muffling any sound she may have tried to make._

_“Take a deep breath, sweetest.”_

* * *

Eve gasped as she woke up with a jolt. She sat up straight, ears and tail rigid as she scanned the room, her breath quickened, and pupils constricted.

She shivered, pulling the scratchy blanket closer to her almost nude form. Her tail curled around her waist, fluffed up in an effort to keep warm. She flattened her ears.

The room was empty, save from the mattress she lay on, a sorry looking armoire in the corner and a small table with a broken leg. Windows were boarded up, letting in small slithers of light.

Her right ear twitched a little as she heard the winds howling outside and footprints crushing snow. She shivered harder, lifting her foot and testing the floorboard. She retreated quickly with a gasp. Ice cold. If she were to leave, she’d freeze to death!

Her ears perked as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She turned her head and braced as the handle slowly turned.

She flattened her ears as she saw an imperial, fully armoured, walk in with a small package wrapped in a plain cloth. They left wet footprints behind them as they closed the door and approached her. Eve shuffled away as they crouched in front of her and dropped the package on the mattress before her.

Her stomach grumbled as she smelled food. She blushed a little but didn’t take her eyes off the imperial. A sigh passed through the helmet as they lifted their hands and pulled it off.

Eve tilted her head at the elezen staring at her. “Wh-Who are you?” she said whilst shivering.

“…” He reached and untied the package, revealing an eft steak and a bloodberry tart. “Eat first.”

Eve looked between the food and him, but her stomach ultimately made the decision for her. She was absolutely famished.

She reached for the steak and practically devoured it like a starving coeurl. She groaned in satisfaction as she tasted the rare meat and wiped the juices off her lips with the back of her hand. The tart was a messier affair as crumbs fell onto her lap as she scoffed it.

After the last bite was gone, Eve let out a sigh of content, her stomach satiated. She purred whilst rubbing it, a soft smile on her lips.

Her left ear twitched when she remembered she wasn’t alone. She looked up at the elezen that was studying her so closely. She brought the blanket up a little.

“Um…thank you.” The elezen said nothing in response and Eve swallowed slowly, her tongue swiping in front of the bottom row of her teeth to collect stray tart crumbs. “Now, who are you?”

“My name is Belmont.” 

Eve waited for him to talk more, then frowned as the silence stretched. “Where are we?”

“Garlemald.”

Eve’s eyes widened. “No. I…how did I get here? Last I remember I was in…in…”

“My first guess would be that you were abducted.”

Eve pressed a hand to her mouth as she recalled someone grabbing her. She was going to warn the Elder Seedseer… She gasped.

“Gridania!”

“No more.” Eve turned to Belmont with a look of disbelief. He nodded. “It is naught but ruin. The Black Rose killed everyone. Since then it has been overrun by beasts and raiders.”

Eve’s eyes filled with tears. “Every…everyone?”

“Everyone, save for you. However, Eorzea only know that you’re dead and that there is no hope.”

“Then I must return!”

“Nay. You will find naught but a divided land, rife with bloodshed.”

“No! The Scions wouldn’t have let…!”

“The Scions are no more.” Eve’s face fell. “After Gridania, the Empire released the Black Rose on Revenant’s Toll. There is naught of them left.”

Tears rolled down Eve’s cheeks as she looked at Belmont pleadingly. “Please…tell me that isn’t true. You can’t be…”

Belmont remained silent, his blue eyes watching her cry and fall apart before him. Eve lowered her head and hugged her knees to her chest.

“What of Ishgard? Ul’dah? Limsa Lominsa?”

“In various states of disarray. I know naught of the details.”

Eve swallowed hard. Her hands trembled as the one question that she was afraid of.

“How long have I been…asleep?”

“It’s been six months since Gridania’s fall.”

Eve sucked in a sharp breath before she began bawling. She hunched over, crying as she scratched at her head and ears.

“ _WHY_?!” she shrieked. “Why was I left alive?! What kind of torture is this?! I…!”

She opened her mouth to try and scream again but a metal-clad hand enclosed around it. She looked at Belmont furiously as he pressed his hand against her.

“You’ll draw attention to us.”

Eve slapped his wrist away. “And you! Why did you rescue me, if this is what you call a rescue?”

“Because, Warrior of Light, I need your assistance.” Eve’s nostrils flared as the elezen drew away. “There is still an Ascian here in Garlemald. And the Emperor who ordered the production and dispersion of the Black Rose. Only you can defeat them.”

Eve scoffed as she turned away. “Sure, alone, naked and with just my bare fists. I’m sure I can take them both.”

Belmont let out a quiet chuckle as he stood. He walked to the armoire.

“You shan’t be alone,” he said as he opened it to rummage through its contents. “And whilst it may not be what you’re used to…”

Belmont pulled out a set of imperial armour, matching the design he was wearing, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Eve raised her brows as he set them in front of her.

“We will wait until nightfall then infiltrate the palace,” he explained as Eve reached for the bow. “Take the time to collect yourself, Kore.”

Eve’s ears pricked and she frowned at Belmont. “Excuse me?”

Belmont parted his lips, looking into her eyes. “Your name is Kore, isn’t it?”

“It’s Eve. Where did Kore come from?”

“… My apologies. I must have been mistaken.”

Eve raised an eyebrow as Belmont picked his helmet up. She glanced at her bow as he put it back on.

Kore. Not a bad name but it didn’t make sense that Belmont would think it would be hers.

“I strongly advise you to not leave lest you be discovered,” Belmont spoke, his voice muffled by the helmet. “I have matters to attend to.”

Eve nodded a little and lifted her gaze. She frowned at the katana he carried at his side whilst he left the room.

They nodded to each other before the door closed, leaving the miqo’te in the room by herself. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears that lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve put her bow away after Belmont silently cut down one of the imperials that was patrolling the corridors. He effortlessly pulled them into the shadows, beckoning to the miqo’te.

Eve silently darted forward to hide with him as one patrol guard walked past them, surveyed their surroundings then disappeared the way they came. She let out a soft breath as Belmont gently laid the imperial down.

“The throne room is just ahead,” he murmured as he surveyed the surroundings. “Be sure that there won’t be any disruptions.”

“I thought you dragged me here to defeat the Ascian and Emperor,” Eve drawled.

“Consider that I’m setting up the stage for your grand return.”

Eve sighed softly. “Last time I tried to assassinate someone royal, it did not end well.”

“Indeed. The tales of your adventures in Doma appear to be favoured most of all amongst mercenaries.”

Eve bowed her head. Her left ear throbbed in her helmet. She could still remember the sting when Zenos pulled her earring out that day. Then again, the pain pales in comparison to when he bit her.

“Cover me.”

Eve nodded as Belmont swiftly made his way to the throne room. The miqo’te stepped out of the shadows and readied her bow. One imperial caught sight of Belmont and she shot them down before they could raise the alarm.

Belmont disappeared into the throne room and Eve made to follow him. She paused as she heard footsteps running towards her, turning sharply on her heel and dodging the punch that was aimed for her nose.

She leapt back and readied her bow, aiming it for her attacker. Her eyes widened underneath her helmet as she recognised the commanders she had fought in Ghimlyt.

“Identify yourself, imposter!” the one in blue demanded.

Eve pressed her lips together as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and took her aim.

* * *

_Eve winced when Belmont pinned her ears back. He slid the helmet onto her, squashing them in the process._

_“You would stick out if anyone saw your miqo’te features.”_

_Eve whined a little. Her tail was already tucked uncomfortably into the cuirass, handled roughly by the elezen. She paced the room a few times to get used to the feeling of the heavy armour. She was more used to leather and cloth._

_She had posed as an imperial soldier before but at least she didn’t have to have her ears or tail hidden._

_Eve picked up the bow Belmont had found for her and tested the weight. She pulled the drawstring back and let go before putting it on her back. Belmont gave her a once over._

_“Stay close. Stray too far and you might be caught.”_

_Eve nodded as he led the way out of the dismal apartment. She shivered a little once they were out on the street, making their way down the frostbitten paths._

_The imperial palace wasn’t hard to miss, and Belmont led them down a grid of streets, getting closer to the stronghold. Eve’s teeth chattered as she stuck close to him._

_Garlemald was colder than Ishgard. She was sure of it. At least she had the option to wear warm clothes, instead of this clunky armour!_

_She wondered about Belmont and how he knew his way around so easily. But this wasn’t the time for questions and even if she did ask, she had the feeling he’d keep his answers minimal._

_So, she bore with it._

* * *

Eve staggered back as the commanders hit her at the same time, making her drop her bow. She fell to one knee, her head spinning.

She felt too heavy to be fighting. Too weak. She hadn’t had much time to train in the tiny apartment, save for throwing the arrows like darts/tiny javelins at a wall.

Damn it, Belmont! At least Yugiri knew what she was doing!

Eve could hear steel ringing out in the throne room behind her. At least he seemed to be holding out…

The commanders stepped back and Eve grimaced under her helmet as she prepared for their next coordinated attack.

However, before they could finish, they split ways when someone flew down the corridor. Someone with a javelin.

A dragoon?

The commanders regrouped, only for a dark-skinned man with a gunblade cleave his way through and knock them over. Eve’s eyebrows shot up as she noticed that he had a third eye once he turned his head towards her.

“Seems we’re not the only intruders,” he commented as his comrade joined him.

Eve gasped as she pushed herself to her feet. “Estinien?!”

Estinien looked at her sharply as she scrambled to pull her helmet off. His eyes widened as her face was revealed and she dropped the damn helmet. Her ears shook themselves as they were freed from their prison.

“Eve…!”

Eve’s eyes brimmed with tears as she reached out for him. The garlean beside them cleared his throat.

“As touching as this reunion is, we can’t stay for long.”

“I know not how you’re here, hale and healthy, but he is right.” Estinien nodded as he recovered from his shock.

“That is, if it truly is Eorzea’s Champion,” the garlean murmured. “We’ve overstayed our welcome.”

Eve glanced back at the throne room; her lips parted to mention she hadn’t come alone. The red lights and sirens drowned her protest as Estinien snatched her by the wrist and dragged her down the corridors.

“If you are the Warrior of Light,” he said as they ran past the fallen soldiers lying in the palace, “what did you make when we were travelling together?”

Eve stuttered as they weaved in and out of the palace. “Um, uh, that was a while ago! Oh! Well, though you loathe to admit it, you enjoyed the Sohm Al tart Ysayle and I made! It was her recipe, Alphinaud had found chestnuts and I always kept my cooking utensils on me…!”

“Yes, yes, enough of that,” Estinien growled as they stopped between a split in the corridors. “It’s you.”

“We should part ways here,” the garlean said as they caught their breaths.

“Eve and I shall go this way,” Estinien said with a nod.

“Don’t I get a say?!” Eve exclaimed as she was pulled down one corridor.

“Cease your yowling, we’ll draw unnecessary attention.”

Eve pouted as she ran alongside him, pulling her wrist out of his grip. “I can run by myself!”

“Your legs are too short.” Eve yelped when Estinien picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and kept running. “You’ve gained weight.”

“It’s the armour!” Eve yowled as she waved her legs.

She crossed her arms and slouched.

* * *

The alarms blaring in the palace drowned out the heavy armoured footsteps that went by Belmont’s body. A bloody trail was left behind by the katana, unsheathed and seeking for more lives to silence.

The swordsman stopped outside the doors of the throne room and looked down. He stooped to pick up the helmet that lay before him.

“Ah, my friend. It appears you have slipped out of my grasp once more.” An amused chuckle. “No matter. That merely gives incentive to resume the hunt.”

He lifted his hand to brush the hair away from his ears and run a finger down his earring.

“Beautiful beast. Don’t disappoint me now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eve’s ears twitched as she breathed into her hands to warm them up. Estinien’s turned the meat shanks over the fire.

The only thing that could be heard was the biting wind outside of the cave they took shelter in. Eve wasn’t sure how long they have been here; she just knew that they were far away from Garlemald but still in imperial territory.

Estinien’s garlean comrade hadn’t returned since the imperial palace mess that was a failed assassination attempt on Eve’s part and Estinien’s mission to get halt Black Rose’s production.

Eve’s ears pricked when Estinien took one skewer off the fire and offered it to her.

“If I remember correctly, you prefer your meat rare.” 

Eve nodded as she accepted the skewer and began eating it. Estinien smiled slightly as she tore into the meat like a starved, caged animal.

“With the way you devour that, it’s like you haven’t eaten for months.”

Eve paused and lowered the skewer, pressing her lips together. “It’s…very possible that I haven’t. I don’t recall anything other than being in Gridania and suddenly…it’s been half a year?” Her ears flattened as she looked up at the dragoon. “Estinien, please. Is it true? The Scions…are they really just gone?”

Estinien closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I…personally found Master Thancred and Lady Alisae’s bodies. And saw the rest of the dead after they’d been gathered. There were no survivors of the attack.”

Eve’s eyes widened and glistened with tears. She gripped the skewer tighter, leaning closer to Estinien.

“Truly? And Alphinaud? Y’shtola? Tataru?” Estinien just shook his head with every name. Eve’s tears ran down her cheeks as she sat back. “And I…still suffer to live. You’d think I’d be at the top of the hitlist…”

“From what I have heard in my time in Garlemald, the Empire believe that you are dead.” Eve’s ears pricked. “They believe that you perished in Gridania, for that was where you were last sighted. The news of your death spread like hellfire. Of course, your fellow Scions wouldn’t believe any of it and rumours began sprouting when those clearing the bodies began recalling they never saw your body. Then Revenant’s Toll was attacked and any hope that you may have miraculously survived was gone.”

Eve clenched her fist. “And what happened…afterwards?”

“In a word: chaos. When the Black Rose hit Gridania, it killed not only the finest botanists, but all the crops that were due for harvest. And the botanists that remained studied the soil, finding it too toxic to be able to grow anything else. There were some who tried to grow and harvest crops, but the fruits of their labour were poisoned and attracted monsters that thrive on the rotten food.

Gridania is naught but a dead forest, overrun by beasts. The ixal have learned how to survive better than man, therefore they have made it their home. The sylphs have fled to Gyr Abania and are surviving. They have eluded the Empire squadrons stationed there for now, but we’ll see how they’ll hold out. As for the moogles, no-one’s seen them around the Shroud.

After the attack at Revenant’s Toll, the nations broke into panic. With the Empire at their doorstep and Gridania and her farms no more, people began attacking each other for food. Ser Aymeric, as much as he loathed the idea, closed Ishgard’s borders as more succumbed to insanity and cast aside reason. Whilst our farms have recovered since the end of the Dragonsong war, we would still struggle to help provide enough for Eorzea because of our harsh climates.

I believe many have turned to Limsa Lominsa for the food shortage problem. Alas, from what I’ve heard, their food stores will not be full for long. Especially with their own problems with the beast tribes that live in their territory.

As for Ul’dah, they’ve been stricter with who they let into their city. Only the rich can afford to feed themselves whilst the less fortunate wander the desert.”

Estinien took the remaining skewer off the fire and turned it in his hand, eyes looking over the meat.

“We are fortunate enough to know how to hunt and cook meat. Something I always took for granted…”

Eve glanced at her bow and nodded. “I…I joined the botanist guild back in Gridania. I…I can’t believe they’re all gone now. All the flowers, the plants they had, Fufucha… Just gone?”

Estinien took a bite out of his well-done meat and Eve looked at the flames that flickered before them. She gripped the skewer in her hand.

“I…I should have done something,” she said with a soft growl. “I don’t understand how I could have been abducted like that!”

“Eve. You were caught unaware. It’s not your fault.”

“But, how was I?! The last thing, the very last thing I remembered before waking up in Garlemald was being in Gridania! Who can whisk away the ‘Warrior of Light’ right under everyone’s noses, hide them for six odd months and convince the world that they’re dead?!”

Estinien grabbed Eve by the shoulder and squeezed her. It was hard enough to shake her out of her frustration, albeit temporarily.

“Estinien…all of this is my fault…”

“It isn’t, Eve. It is the work of the Empire. Whoever stole you away saved your life. If they hadn’t, you would have been truly dead, and the world would have descended into chaos like it has now.” Estinien’s grip on her shoulder tightened. “Right now, you need to focus on moving forward.”

“And what is moving forward?” Eve spat. “What’s next after this?”

Estinien pursed his lips for a moment. “I will be reporting to Ser Aymeric before going my separate way. I suggest you accompany me and take shelter in Ishgard so you can recover.”

“I don’t need to take shelter!”

“Eve, be reasonable. You have naught but the equipment and armour that you’re not used to! It’s been months since you last fought properly and you can train and refresh your skills in Ishgard. Moreover, it is the closest city you’ll be able to get into, lest you take your chances with Ul’dah or Limsa Lominsa. Either way, you’d either be caught by imperial troops or refused entry.”

Eve bared her teeth and Estinien took a deep breath. “Please. It wouldn’t do if you perished. After just being found, I don’t want you lost once more. You’re not just hope, you’re a friend to many.”

Eve looked the dragoon in the eye long and hard. Eventually she sighed and pulled away, glaring at the cave floor. “I’m sorry, Estinien. I…All of this. It’s just so much to take in.”

Estinien nodded and sat back. “Rest while you can. We’ll leave at dawn.”

“What about your garlean friend?”

“He will show up, I feel. I doubt the same could be said for your shady rescuer.”

Eve grimaced as her heart felt heavy. “I don’t even know why I went along with it.”

“Perhaps your senses weren’t all there. As usual.” Eve punched Estinien’s shoulder and he choked out a laugh. He smiled. “It is good to see you, Eve.”

Eve grumbled as she took a bite out of her meat. “Hmph. Suppose it isn’t too bad to see you either.”

Estinien’s smile never faded as they ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Estinien’s spare top draped over Eve’s small frame as she followed the dragoon through the ruined woods of the Black Shroud. She looked up at the trees towering over them, white like coral, devoid of life. There was no serenity here. No birds singing, no crickets chirping in the bushes, no squirrels scampering about to collect food.

She hesitated as they went past the path that would go to the Blue Badger gate of Gridania. Estinien turned to her after walking ahead a few paces.

“You’ll find naught in there,” he said and glanced at the ruins of the Carline Canopy. “We must keep moving.”

“Yeah…” Eve murmured.

She hesitated once more, hitching the oversized breeches up and tying the belt tighter around her waist. She stumbled a little to catch up with Estinien, walking by his side once more.

“We’ll secure warmer and better fitting clothing when we arrive in Fallgourd Float,” he reassured her as they continued down the path. 

Eve hummed as she looked up at the ruins of Gridania, memories flashing through her mind of when she first arrived here. 

She remembered the archer’s guild, training with Leih and putting up with Silvairre. 

She remembered Jehantal’s teachings, singing with him and helping him through his personal demons. 

She remembered Sanson and Guydelot, their bickering and the one time she got so frustrated she actually banged their heads together.

To think they were all gone now. Perhaps. Who knew? Were there any familiar faces left for her to reunite with?

“Did any Gridanians survive?” she asked softly as they walked past Bentbranch.

Estinien paused by the root of the large tree that would take them to Sorrel Haven. “There were survivors, who were lucky to not be in Gridania’s vicinity when the gas was released.”

Hope flickered in Eve’s heart momentarily, but she flattened her ears when Estinien gave her a grave look.

“But…they probably passed during the fighting that happened afterwards?”

Estinien offered no answer, just turned his back. “Fallgourd Float has been overtaken by an Ixal clan. They are not tempered and instead work on building an airship. Some Gridanians, especially crafters, have taken to living there.”

Eve parted her lips to ask more but her ear twitched when she heard a snap of a branch. She and Estinien turned their heads to the sound sharply and drew their weapons. 

“We have company.”

Eve bared her fangs at the group of masked bandits that burst from the bushes.

* * *

_Eve poked the fire with a stick idly. She had a dull look in her eyes. Estinien had left a while ago to make sure there weren’t any patrols lingering too close to their hiding spot._

_Her right ear twitched as she heard footsteps approaching and focused her attention at the mouth of the cave. She reached for one of her arrows and got to a crouching position, her other hand poised to grab her bow._

_She readied her weapon as whoever it was revealed themselves, pulling their neck scarf down from their face. She narrowed her eyes as they stared each other down for a few moments._

_It was the garlean that was accompanying Estinien._

_Warily, Eve lowered her bow and sat back down. The garlean moved further into the cave and sat opposite her, the fire separating them._

_“We meet again, Warrior of Light.”_

_Eve parted her lips to correct the garlean but her ears twitched as she recognised his voice. But she wasn’t where from._

_“Do we…know each other?” she asked carefully._

_He chuckled dryly. “We did clash blades a couple of times. Though I don’t believe you ever saw my face.”_

_Eve’s ears spasmed more as she leaned forward, studying him more then widening her eyes._

_“G-Gaius…van Baelsar?”_

_Gaius nodded and Eve grabbed for her bow once more. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. I am no longer your enemy.”_

_Eve bared her teeth and flattened her ears. “I find that rather hard to believe.”_

_“We share the same goal,” Gaius continued speaking calmly as he took another log and added it to the fire. “I am no longer with the empire; I have since relinquished my title. Since our last clash, I swore revenge on the Ascians for using me like their pawn. Initially I intended to go for Lahabrea, however I assume you ushered him into oblivion before I had the chance?”_

_“Technically…” Eve said as she tilted her head. “It was Thordan, the previous Archbishop of Ishgard.” Gaius quirked and eyebrow and she shrugged. “But do continue.”_

_“You are aware that an Ascian started the empire in Garlemald.” Eve nodded with a grim look, recalling the attempt to make peace with Varis. “During your absence, I have ascertained that this Ascian still pulls the strings behind the scenes. Perhaps even responsible for your disappearance.”_

_“But why?” Eve asked. “Surely the Ascians would rather have me dead than confined.”_

_Gaius didn’t answer, sitting back and staring at the flames. Eve shifted in her position, hugging her knees to her chest._

_“What will you do now, adventurer?”_

_Eve sighed. “I guess I recover. Get stronger. And shoot a lot of arrows in some Ascians for good measure.”_

_Gaius nodded as they sat in silence, listening to the howling wind outside._

* * *

Eve was relieved when she and Estinien arrived in Fallgourd Float with nary a scratch. She rubbed her neck and looked around at the Ixal and other Eorzeans mingling. It warmed her heart to see them conversing with one another, exchanging materials and talking as if the Eight Umbral Calamity never happened. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when Estinien stopped by a merchant and offered her some gil to spend on new clothes.

A short while later, she was wrapped up in a fur coat with linen clothes that actually fit her. She shivered as they continued their journey north, into frostbitten territory.

Coerthas didn’t seem different, bar from the abandoned settlements that aevis had taken over. Estinien led her through the Daniffen Pass, avoiding the observatorium and Camp Dragonhead. Eve was saddened by this, as she recalled the memories surrounding it.

She remembered Haurchefant and her heart nearly broke again. His warm smiles, enthusiastic words of reassurance and promising sanctuary in Ishgard after the Bloody Banquet. His dying smile as she forced herself to smile and purr for him as per his wish.

Eve sniffed and whimpered as she rubbed her eyes, making Estinien pause. They were just outside the Gates of Judgement now and she had caught sight of the ruined camp.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered as she tried to compose herself. “All I’ve done is cry since you found me. Hardly fitting of Eorzea’s Champion…”

Estinien crossed his arms. “Cry.” Eve looked taken aback. “Best get it out now. I reckon you’ll cry anyway when you reunite with Ser Aymeric.”

Eve’s eyes filled with tears. “You…can be a real cold fish sometimes, you know?” She practically slammed her face into Estinien’s chest and let her tears flow. Estinien took a step back to absorb the blow before cupping the back of her head.

“You must remember, Eve. You’re not just the Warrior of Light.”

Eve sniffed as she hugged him tight.


End file.
